This invention relates to a record keeping pad, for use especially by professional and amateur photographers. The invention also relates to a page which is a component of the pad. More particularly, the invention facilitates the compilation of an accurate log of information for individual exposures and/or rolls of film, indicating such items of information as job number, date, client, exposure number, which information must be transferred to individual photographs or developed rolls of film.
There is no known pad or system for doing this. The reader is referred to the following prior U.S. Patents for background information hereon:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 2,248,703 July 8, 1941 Friedman 3,084,844 April 9, 1963 Rattner 3,820,261 June 28, 1974 Beall, Jr. 3,930,700 January 6, 1976 Figueres 4,277,089 July 7, 1981 Lockhart ______________________________________
It is an important object of the invention to provide a record keeping pad for the above purposes, and a page which is a component of the pad.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a pad and such a page which are of simple, economical construction and which are simple to use.
The foregoing and additional objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.